Fragmento
by nathaliacam
Summary: Songfic baseada na música Ela/Ele - Sandy. Edward e Bella se conhecem durante as férias na Irlanda. Com um gosto em comum, os dois aproveitam "os dias vividos a dois", que "provavam que a eternidade é só um instante".


**Pra aquecer minha vontade de escrever e pra desejar um feliz ano novo, um conto. Esta é uma ideia antiga, que veio de uma música linda que sempre me inspirou. Há seis anos eu dizia a uma amiga que "a música me fazia contar a história daquele casal"... Antes tarde do que nunca! História contada. É curta, mas espero que vocês gostem!**

 **Obrigada, Adri, por ter betado a história!**

 **Um beijo e até breve!**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** Bella, Edward e Crepúsculo não me pertencem. A música Ela/Ele também não. Mas criei um casalzinho bem romântico pra aquecer nossos corações e dar uma refrescada com ar de inverno no nosso verão 40º graus!

* * *

 _(Ela via o mundo...)_

Bella girou a lente da câmera para o lado, fazendo careta e estalando a língua quando não conseguiu captar a imagem do ângulo que desejava. Não, assim não estava certo. Quer dizer, o dia estava perfeito, ela havia esperado por esse momento desde que pusera os pés na Irlanda – não chovia muito ali? Por que diabos ela teve que esperar esse tempo todo para uma mísera chuva povoar as fotos que desejava fazer? -, mas _nada_ estava funcionando.

Suspirando irritada, Bella segurou a câmera com uma só mão – porque frequentemente se esquecia que esta estava pendurada a seu pescoço – enquanto corria uma mão pelos cabelos. Ajeitou os óculos de armação preta e lambeu os lábios. Pelo visor da câmera, revisitou as imagens feitas. _Devia ser a lente_ , pensou. Uma lente mais aberta seria ótimo dar às imagens maior amplitude com desfoque no fundo, mas outra que captasse com nitidez e desse a tal amplitude o foco total... talvez fosse a perfeita.

"Droga..."

Bella olhou para trás, mas o carro que a trouxe até aqui já havia partido há tempos, e não fazia o menor sentido pagar uma nova corrida, voltar à casa de Alice e pegar outra lente e voltar. A chuva provavelmente teria passado até que ela estivesse a postos novamente. Era melhor trabalhar com o que tinha.

Novamente levando a câmera aos olhos, ela apontou a lente na direção de uma mulher que andava com um guarda-chuva simples e clicou duas vezes. E depois veio um carro. Um carro que passou por uma poça d'água e, na velocidade em que estava, fez o montante de água espirrar em direção à ruiva.

A mulher praguejou alto, o motorista não ouviu. Mas, Bella ouviu os cliques de sua própria câmera, deixando que a touca de sua capa de chuva caísse por seus ombros pelo movimento repentino e molhasse seus cabelos.

Valeu a pena no momento em que ela conferiu as imagens feitas na câmera, o movimento da água a apenas centímetros de atingir a mulher, que ainda andava distraída, numa quase pose para a fotografia que ela jamais saberia que participava.

Bella lamentava pelas roupas ensopadas que a mulher agora tinha, mas o sorriso que brotou em seu rosto foi verdadeiro e animado pela qualidade da foto.

"Obrigada, poça."

 _(Ele via o mundo...)_

Edward largou o aparelho no chão. Jasper havia dito mil vezes que aquilo não funcionaria, mas ele estava disposto a apostar no contrário. Para provar seu ponto de vista, sua palavra, sua confiança e, bem, para ver o melhor amigo sem graça.

Ele riu baixo consigo mesmo, pensando na cara que Jasper faria quando Edward mostrasse as impressionantes imagens feitas com esse robô voador – o nome correto era _drone_ , ele ensinou ao amigo mil vezes – na chuva. Se não funcionasse... bom, ele teria tentado. Seria meio chato escutar a conversa de "eu te avisei" de Jasper, mas ele sempre poderia manda-lo calar a boca, além de saber que elas só durariam até o fim das férias.

Mordendo o lábio inferior, Edward conferiu a posição do drone, entortando levemente a cabeça. Agachou-se, posicionou melhor a câmera e assentiu consigo mesmo, na certeza de que melhor do que aquilo, seria difícil fazer. Levantou-se, segurou o controle remoto nas duas mãos e olhou com expectava enquanto fazia o aparelho levantar do chão.

Edward sorriu vitorioso quando o drone ultrapassou sua altura em seu voo, e guiou-o para frente.

"Vamos sair pra passear, bebê."

 _(Viam sob a mesma luz...)_

Bella clicou quando o ônibus parou a alguns metros dela. A senhora rechonchuda que estendia o braço em solicitação suspirou aliviada enquanto batia o guarda-chuva no ar para tirar o excesso de água antes de subir os degraus do veículo. Bella correu alguns metros adiante para captar o último passo da senhora, a imagem em sua câmera congelando quando a porta automática escondia metade do corpo dela em movimento.

A capa de chuva havia novamente escapado de sua cabeça durante o movimento, e o cabelo de Bella já estava ensopado. Grunhindo irritada, ela puxou o plástico sobre a cabeça enquanto conferia a foto. Bom. Estava bom. Melhorando, pelo menos. Esta não era a lente perfeita, mas era o que ela tinha para trabalhar.

A (aspirante a) fotógrafa, voltou a câmera novamente para próxima dos olhos e apontou a lente para o outro lado. A aproximadamente 100 metros dela havia um prédio enorme e imponente, mas que sumia em meio às nuvens. Bella clicou três vezes, posicionando a câmera em ângulos diferentes para captar a imagem do escuro concreto em contraste com o branco acinzentado do céu.

Não satisfeita e gostando daquele recorte, ela angulou o corpo para baixo, querendo dar maior dimensão da altura do prédio. A câmera enxergou a imagem olhando para cima, e, no último clique, uma coisa preta atrapalhou a foto. Franzindo o cenho, ela baixou a câmera, olhando para o céu. Pareceu um pássaro, mas era grande demais para aquilo.

"Hm," ela murmurou curiosa, o objeto parado no ar. Definitivamente não era um pássaro.

"Ah, droga!"

O resmungo ao lado dela quase lhe chamou atenção, mas o objeto que havia captado sua curiosidade – e estragado sua foto – começava a cair. Ela arfou, e a voz masculina ao seu lado soltou outro resmungo – um palavrão, dessa vez -, e então o objeto caiu.

Os dois seguraram a respiração. Bella levou a mão à boca, segurando sua própria câmera firme na mão. O homem disse um alto _"Ah, não!"_ e correu na direção do objeto caído no chão a aproximadamente cinquenta metros dos dois.

Provavelmente era um objeto estimado, porque o homem nem olhou para os lados enquanto corria para fora da calçada com intenção de atravessar a rua. Mas, o sinal acabava de se fechar, e Bella temeu uma nova tragédia.

"Espera!"

Foi o suficiente para fazer o homem parar na metade do passo que dava para fora da calçada. Um segundo depois, o ônibus sacudia o cabelo arruivado do rapaz. Ela arfou aliviada, enquanto ele a encarava confuso.

"O quê?" franziu o cenho, "Falou comigo?"

"Acabei de salvar a sua vida. De nada."

Ele apertou os lábios, rindo.

"Salvar a minha vida? Você só gritou um 'espera' e-"

"E te impedi de ser atropelado."

Pelo que parecia ser a primeira vez, o homem olhou para a movimentada avenida a sua frente. E então engoliu seco. Bella acompanhou o movimento de seu pomo-de-adão, para em seguida assistir aos lábios dele se entreabrirem. Ele tomou ar para falar, mas olhou novamente para o objeto caído à frente deles. Torceu a boca e acenou.

"Espera você."

 _(Isso é tudo...)_

O pedido dele foi estranho, especialmente no tom de voz usado. Mais estranho ainda foi o fato de ela ter permanecido no lugar, acatando ao estranho.

Não foi estranho no entanto, que ela captasse a figura das costas dele se movendo na chuva, protegida por uma capa idêntica à que ela usava. A chuva ainda caía, e os passos dele eram firmes. Bella teve que ser rápida.

Ele era fotogênico. Saía bem em todas as fotos... até enquanto se abaixava para pegar o objeto caído... Bella quis que a câmera conseguisse fazer uma captação de zoom melhor para conseguir ver o rosto dele perfeitamente frustrado. Ela riu, mas continuou fotografando, se esquecendo de que aquilo não era natural, fascinada pela mudança das expressões que ela agora conseguia captar.

"Você está me fotografando?"

 _(E era tudo que havia entre o dois em comum...)_

Ela arfou quando ele parou na frente dela. Bella baixou a câmera, de repente se dando conta da vergonha que acabara de se meter. Ele pensaria que ela era uma louca, com toda certeza. E, aparentemente, era mesmo, porque se permitia tirar fotos de estranhos no meio da rua sem a menor cerimônia, esquecendo-se de disfarçar.

Era natural se deslumbrar com a beleza que ele tinha – agora, de perto, dava para ver exatamente como ela estava certa -, mas não através da lente de uma câmera.

"Me d-"

"Que loucura!" ele interrompeu, e a gargalhada que veio a seguir fez Bella pausar e franzir o cenho, "Porque eu estraguei o meu drone tentando te filmar!"

 _(Se conheceram no inverno de 2002...)_

"Mas, o inverno este ano está mais rigoroso do que no ano passado."

Bella olhou para o lado, levantando a cabeça ligeiramente para enxergar o homem que caminhava ao seu lado. Edward, ele havia dito. Edward Cullen. Ele era lindo! Muito mais bonito sorrindo, e até com as bochechas vermelhas por conta do frio e da chuva, que já havia parado.

"É?" ela perguntou, e ele confirmou com a cabeça, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos, "Bom, não sei. É a minha primeira vez na Irlanda."

Edward sorriu, a mão que carregava o objeto – drone – quebrado se sacudindo. Olhou para o lado, ainda caminhando firme na direção do café para o qual ele a havia convidado. Ela não sabia onde era, sabia que não devia estar seguindo um estranho com tamanha confiança, mas o fazia de qualquer maneira. A Irlanda era um país tão lindo, parecia impossível que coisas ruins pudessem acontecer deste lado do planeta.

Péssimo raciocínio.

"Percebi pelo seu sotaque que você não era daqui. Americana?"

"De Washington," ela assentiu. Puxou a capa de chuva, melhor posicionando-a sobre o braço. "E você? É daqui?"

"A Irlanda não sai de mim," ele deu de ombros. "Nem da minha voz, nem dos meus hábitos."

Aquela sentença fez Bella pensar que talvez ele não morasse mais naquele país, mas como Edward não entrou em maiores detalhes, ela também não perguntou. Só riu e assentiu, porque, em seguida, ele começava a falar sobre seu dom de beber sem se embriagar.

Coisa de irlandês.

"Mas," ele levantou o dedo indicador da mão livre, "Diminuí bastante. Fiz a promessa de que eu não beberia mais se o mundo se mantivesse firme na virada do milênio."

Bella gargalhou, seu cabelo longo se mexendo pelo vento.

"É claro! A promessa de um irlandês contra o álcool salvou o mundo."

"Já estamos há dois anos vivendo por minha causa, Bella, não seja ingrata."

Ela parou com as mãos na cintura e fingiu estar brava.

"Mas, preciso começar a me preocupar, pelo visto. Você voltou a beber."

Edward mordeu o lábio inferior e se aproximou dela com um sorriso torto. Num gesto com o qual Bella se assustou um pouco, ele passou o braço direito pelos ombros dela.

"O fim do mundo foi adiado para 2006, segundo a próxima teoria. Em 2005, eu renovo meus votos e salvo o planeta de novo. Não se preocupe. E anda! Vamos logo, ou vamos congelar aqui."

 _(No vento um prelúdio do que viria depois...)_

O braço que estava em volta de seus ombros foi embora junto com o sorriso travesso que ele tinha no rosto. Novamente o vento sacudiu o cabelo de Bella, lançando-o todo em seu rosto. Edward gargalhou alguns passos a frente e estendeu a mão.

 _(O frio desculpa se fez...)_

"Tem mesmo um ônibus pra lá?" Bella perguntou, o entusiasmo em seus olhos brilhantes e no sorriso empolgado, "Parece a Disney ou coisa assim."

Edward deixou escapar uma risada do fundo do peito junto a sua expressão que estranhou a comparação. Tudo bem, era provável que o cenário que eles visitariam tivesse mesmo servido de inspiração para algum filme da Disney, mas a qualidade e principalmente a _naturalidade_ do local europeu era incrivelmente melhor do que qualquer parque temático poderia oferecer.

"As pessoas usam transporte público fora dos Estados Unidos, Bella, não sei se você sabe disso," provocou, "Nem todo mundo precisa ter um carro na Europa."

Bella revirou os olhos.

"É claro que eu sei disso. Mas, é que é muito _foda_ um ônibus específico pra esse tipo de coisa," ela se ajeitou melhor na poltrona, o grosso casaco começando a ficar quente demais para o ônibus aquecido, "Mesmo que as Falésias de Moher fiquem num lugar meio isolado e tal."

Edward sorriu, entortando a cabeça para o lado levemente.

"Falésias de quê?"

"De Moher, ué," ela franziu o cenho e deu de ombros.

A gargalhada que saiu do peito de Edward fez o coração e as bochechas de Bella se aquecerem. Ela já estava se acostumando com o jeito despachado, debochado, piadista e totalmente _charmoso_ desse irlandês. Depois do dia que em que se conheceram, ela voltou pra casa contando a Alice sobre o homem que havia, aparentemente, quebrado um _drone com câmera_ – e Alice nem sabia que aquilo existia – para filma-la fotografando nas ruas. Depois de algumas risadas e da descrição física minuciosa feita por Bella, foi a vez da amiga gargalhar com vontade.

Bella ficou confusa no princípio, é claro, mas entendeu em seguida: Edward era um dos melhores amigos de Jasper e – confirmando as suspeitas de Bella – havia viajado para passar férias e se hospedava na casa do namorado de Alice.

O mundo era pequeno, as duas haviam concluído.

Depois de saber daquele fato, Bella ficara mais tranquila para telefonar para o número disponibilizado por Edward. Era bom saber que ele não era um tarado ou um assassino, apesar de que aquela desconfiança havia passado depois do café compartilhado por eles. Ainda assim, ficou mais fácil aceitar o convite que o nativo havia feito para que ela conhecesse as estonteantes paisagens da Irlanda enquanto Alice trabalhava.

"O que foi?" ela perguntou, estranhando.

"O jeito que você falou. O 'o' é mais fechado. M-ooh-her."

"M-ooh-herr."

Edward sorriu novamente, dando de ombros.

"Bom o suficiente. Não tem todo esse 'r' no final, mas é coisa de americano."

Bella revirou os olhos, mas não tomou aquilo como uma ofensa. O jeito dele de falar deixava aquela palavra muito mais bonita. E todas as outras também.

A viagem até as Falésias durava mais ou menos duas horas. Havia uma parada, entretanto, no Castelo de Dunguaire (do século XVI, Edward disse, e era conhecido como o reduto dos poetas e cantores).

 _"_ _Esse lugar é incrível... eu vinha muito aqui pra escrever antigamente. Me fazia pensar que eu era um com os meus antepassados."_

Aquela fala fez Bella querer perguntar o que ele queria dizer com "escrever", mas Edward logo se empolgava em explicar outro fato sobre a história do lugar, então ela achou melhor deixar os questionamentos para outro momento.

Ao chegar nas Falésias, no entanto, Bella se esqueceu de quaisquer questionamentos que pudesse ter. Tudo se resumia ao local visto, que parecia pertencer a uma pintura, e não à realidade. Havia alguém tocando uma música celta em flauta irlandesa a pouca distância também, mas a melodia só compunha a paisagem.

" _Holy crap..."_

Não havia nada que pudesse descrever aquela paisagem. A pedra era alta, mas o mar aberto, azul e imenso que se estendia até onde a vista não podia mais alcançar dava a impressão de que o mundo inteiro estava concentrado bem ali. Nada era impossível dali de cima. Bella sentia cada célula de seu corpo vibrar com a sensação do vento que vinha do mar bater nas roupas que ela vestia. Ela tremia, mas era pela energia.

"Eu não sei descrever o que eu sinto agora," sua voz era baixa, mas Edward conseguiu ouvir pela proximidade.

"Entendo o que você quer dizer. Eu já vim aqui mais vezes do que consigo contar, e em todas eu sinto algo diferente."

Bella assentiu, seu olhar jamais se desviando do mar. O imenso mar, o incrível mar. O gelado mar abaixo deles. Ainda fitando o horizonte, ela procurou por apoio no corpo do homem ao seu lado e sentou-se na grama verde. Fechou os olhos, respirou fundo.

"Tão lindo quanto frio." Ele disse enquanto sentava-se ao lado dela. Bella assentiu.

 _(...Pra ele estender seu casaco nos ombros dela...)_

Foi acrescido um peso nos ombros dela. O vento encontrou mais uma barreira quando bateu em seu corpo pequeno. Bella olhou para o lado, encontrando Edward terminando de ajeitar seu casaco no ombro da mulher que tinha as bochechas coradas pelo frio e pelo rubor que a situação lhe trouxe.

Uma nova corrente de ar veio do oceano, levando os cabelos de Bella para o lado esquerdo. Edward torceu os lábios num sorriso torto e estendeu a mão para tirar os fios escuros do rosto dela, que ainda o encarava.

Em seguida, os lábios de ambos não tinham mais a temperatura gelada que estava em seus corpos, no vento, no chão, no ar. Eram quentes. Davam calor, geravam calor e mais outra coisa indefinida à medida em que se tocavam, pressionavam, acariciavam e provavam.

Pode ser que a paisagem tenha contribuído. Pode ser que fosse por conta do clima das férias, da ausência do estresse causado pelo trabalho de ambos, de cobranças de seus chefes, de pressa. Pode ser que fosse por causa do tempo frio que fazia os beijos serem mais e mais quentes. Pode ser que fosse por causa carência. Por qualquer que fosse o motivo, aqueles foram os beijos mais significativos da vida de ambos. Em todos os aspectos.

 _(...O inverno então se desfez, quando ela, em troca, lhe deu com o olhar um abraço...)_

E quando os lábios conseguiram se desgrudar pela primeira vez em incontáveis minutos, significativo também foi o olhar de chocolate quente que Edward recebeu. O chocolate das íris de Bella era quente em seu rosto, mas o caminho que a quentura percorreu foi diretamente aquecer seu peito e coração.

 _(Ele era um aspirante a poeta...)_

Edward largou a caneta sobre a cama e suspirou frustrado. Passou a mão pelo cabelo, coçou as costas desnudas pela ausência da camisa (as casas na Irlanda tinham aquecedores melhores do que as da Inglaterra, isso é fato).

Ele estava de férias. Não havia a menor necessidade de se preocupar em compor nada agora. As férias serviam para se distrair, para não pensar em trabalho, para não tentar pensar em versos, em palavras harmoniosas e melódicas.

Porém, bom, ele não podia negar que suas melhores – e mais lucrativas – composições haviam surgido justamente em momentos como este.

Desde o passeio nas Falésias de Moher com Bella, três dias atrás, palavras vinham soltas em sua mente. Palavras que deixavam a sensação de que, uma vez juntas e arranjadas, formariam uma música forte e intensa. Carregada de sentimentos.

Era isso. Edward sentia que uma nova letra rasgava seu peito. Havia palavras que imploravam para sair, imploravam que ele as usasse numa nova poesia, que daria origem a uma nova canção. Uma canção que seria intensa.

O problema era que ele se encontrava num impasse: músicas como essas, que queriam ser compostas, normalmente eram as mais fáceis. Se formavam praticamente sozinhas, bastava que ele pegasse papel e caneta. Até a melodia se fazia com facilidade. Era um encaixe perfeito e simples. Mas, não era o que acontecia dessa vez. As palavras queriam sair, mas relutavam. Ele sabia o que queria escrever, sabia o sentimento que queria passar (leveza, intensidade, vento, mar, quentura, chocolate), mas as palavras não fluíam.

"Droga," praguejou.

 _(... ela era a inspiração...)_

Ele encostou a cabeça na cabeceira da cama e fechou os olhos. Lembrou-se novamente das Falésias, do vento batendo no cabelo de Bella, da temperatura dos lábios dela nos seus. Das risadas que ela dava, dos olhares curiosos, da empolgação ao ver o castelo antigo, do interesse pelas histórias que ele contava. Do sotaque americano, do 'r' acentuado, a mania de franzir as sobrancelhas e arquear apenas uma delas num desafio que muitas vezes era acidental.

Edward engoliu a saliva que formou-se em sua boca, suspirando fundo mais uma vez. Concentrando-se o suficiente, ele conseguiria sentir o cheiro de Bella que havia ficado em seu casaco, pendurado a poucos metros dele. Cheiro doce, o mesmo que estava em seu cabelo, em sua pele. O cheiro do gosto do beijo que ela tinha.

A mente de Edward começou a se esvaziar. A frustração foi dando lugar à leveza que ela transmitia em cada gesto. A leveza que havia ficado em suas lembranças, no cheiro do casaco. As palavras vinham com mais facilidade agora. Sim, se formavam. Um verso inteiro. Ele tateou a cama ainda de olhos fechados e, quando já formava o segundo verso no papel, a porta do quarto se abriu.

"Edward! Visita pra nós!"

 _(... E, pra ele, qualquer coisa nela despertava uma canção...)_

Ele terminou de vestir a camisa enquanto fechava a porta do quarto. Desceu as escadas de madeira da casa do melhor amigo e viu uma figura de cabelos compridos sentada no sofá verde musgo.

E, quando Bella se virou, um sorriso se abriu lentamente em seu rosto, e suas bochechas ganharam um tom de rosado encantador. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e acenou tímida na direção de Edward.

A música inteira se formou. Ecoou das batidas repentinamente aceleradas do coração de Edward e dos passos apressados na direção dela, que ele dava sem nem perceber.

 _(Ela, que sempre buscava em tudo um porquê...)_

"Sério que você trabalha com isso?!"

A voz de Bella ecoou no quarto e Edward se assustou. Olhou para trás com o fôlego preso no peito. Ela sorriu, encostada no vão da porta. Tinha os braços cruzados, o cabelo inteiro jogado sobre um ombro só.

Ele fechou a caderneta e acenou para que ela se aproximasse da cama. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto caminhava, sentando-se no colchão ao lado dele.

"É, é sério," ele respondeu a pergunta inicial dela, "Eu sou um compositor."

"Isso é..." ela franziu o cenho "fantástico. Meio injusto, porque as pessoas levam crédito com músicas suas."

Ele riu, dando de ombros. Aquele pensamento já havia passado por sua cabeça algumas vezes.

"Ganho um bom dinheiro com elas."

Ela assentiu, pegando a agenda fechada das mãos dele.

O coração de Edward foi à garganta. Se Bella visse o que ele havia acabado de escrever, provavelmente identificaria do que ele falava na canção. Provavelmente _se_ _reconheceria_ nas palavras. Ela acharia um absurdo que alguém escrevesse sobre ela daquela maneira, provavelmente se sentiria ofendida. Ele engoliu seco quando ela abriu a primeira página.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." Leu, "Bonito nome. Vocês têm o hábito de colocar dois nomes do meio aqui na Irlanda?"

"Não," ele negou com a cabeça e, aproveitando a deixa, pegou a agenda novamente, "Masen também é um sobrenome. Da minha mãe."

"Ah!" ela assentiu, "Faz sentido. Nós fazemos isso nos Estados Unidos também, mas normalmente colocamos um hífen entre os dois nomes."

"Acontece aqui também," ele colocou a agenda fechada na gaveta do criado mudo, "Opcional à família."

Contudo, Bella não parecia mais ouvir o que ele falava. Olhava para o teto do quarto, as duas mãos apoiadas no colchão alguns centímetro atrás de seu tronco. Ela era linda desse ângulo. O nariz era fino, pequeno e arrebitado. Os olhos se mexiam rapidamente enquanto percorriam pontos no teto, o cabelo aos poucos numa cascata até as costas. A bata branca que ela usava tinha as mangas compridas, e tinha a barra enfiada nas jeans azuis.

"Como é trabalhar com música?"

Ele franziu o cenho, confuso com a pergunta.

"Como é trabalhar com... espera, com o que você trabalha mesmo? Fotografia?"

Ela riu baixo e mordeu o lábio, ainda sem desviar o olhar do teto.

"Não. Contabilidade."

Aquela definitivamente não era a resposta que ele esperava, mas deu de ombros.

"Bem, como é trabalhar com contabilidade?"

"Não, nem vem fazer essa comparação," revirou os olhos, "Meu trabalho é metódico. O seu é criativo. Eu tenho que estar no escritório todos os dias, de nove às cinco." Bella virou a cabeça, apoiando o queixo no próprio ombro enquanto fitava Edward, "Como é pra você? Escritório? Você tem que apresentar resultados em relatórios? Apresentar uma quantidade de músicas por mês? Bater ponto e tudo mais?"

Edward sorriu com as perguntas dela. É claro que não era a primeira vez que ele as recebia, mas, vindas dela, pareciam ser inéditas e dotadas de uma curiosidade cativante.

"Depende. Quando eu trabalhava como _freelancer_ , era muito sem regra. Eu compunha, vendia e vivia com o dinheiro até ele acabar." Ele sorriu, se lembrando daquela fase de sua vida, "Era divertido, mas muito inconstante. Eu precisava sair da casa dos meus pais, então acabei aceitando um convite pra trabalhar com uma produtora musical grande."

"Sério?!" ela pareceu empolgada, seus olhos brilharam, "E como é?"

A empolgação que veio da voz, dos olhos, da expressão dela, o contagiou. Edward puxou os dois travesseiros e os posicionou atravessados no colchão. Deitou-se de barriga para cima e gesticulou para que Bella fizesse o mesmo. Cruzando as mãos sobre a barriga, ele olhava para o teto enquanto explicava:

"Como eu disse, depende. Se estamos envolvidos em algum projeto, temos uma quantidade de músicas pré-determinadas para produzir e elas são repartidas entre os compositores envolvidos no projeto. Aí quem vai ser envolvido depende do gênero da banda, do que o projeto envolve e o que cada compositor tem mais intimidade pra produzir. Ma,s se não estamos num projeto em particular, é um pouco mais livre. Não tem tanto prazo, mas a cobrança está ali, sempre. Eles estão pagando, então precisam ver projetos."

Ela assentiu, atenta.

"Deve ser muito foda trabalhar com isso."

Edward deu de ombros.

"Não posso reclamar."

"Mas, simplesmente vem assim? Sei lá, sempre pensei que trabalho criativo fosse pura inspiração. E inspiração não é uma coisa que dá pra controlar."

Edward riu, passando a mão pelos próprios cabelos.

"Bom, quem é do meio diz que 10% do trabalho é inspiração, e os outros 90% é pura transpiração. Eu concordo," Bella desviou o olhar do teto e concentrou-se no rosto de Edward, "Dá pra buscar inspiração também. Livros, filmes, história geral... o que eu chamo de 'inspiração fabricada', mas funciona."

"Então a inspiração que simplesmente aparece na mente do compositor é uma farsa?"

Ele se lembrou do que aconteceu no instante em que a viu sentada no sofá de Jasper, minutos atrás.

"Não," Edward olhou para ela, "É raro, mas acontece. O que não exclui a parte da transpiração."

"Isso desmistifica muita coisa..." ela suspirou e afastou a franja da testa.

"Imagino que sim," ele riu baixo, "Mas, acontecem coisas meio loucas também. O Pearl Jam, por exemplo. Uma das minhas músicas preferidas deles nunca foi gravada em estúdio, porque foi composta no palco. Ao vivo. No meio de uma gravação de disco."

Bella arfou.

"Isso mistifica tudo de novo!"

Edward gargalhou.

"O nome da música é _Saying No_. Eu tenho em algum CD... lá em casa."

Bella mordeu o lábio, pensando que "lá em casa" provavelmente era longe dali. Ela provavelmente não ouviria aquela canção com ele.

"Vou manter em mente." Suspirou e sentou-se na cama, "Agora me explica por que você quis entrar nessa carreira."

 _(... Com ele, bastava estar, sentir e viver.)_

"Eles vão ficar putos com a gente."

Edward escutou as palavras de Bella enquanto fechava a porta da casa de Jasper. Dando de ombros, ele desceu os degraus e caminhou até Bella. Cercou os ombros dela com o braço e apertou eu corpo contra o dele.

"Eles estão dormindo. Nós dois estamos de férias, precisamos aproveitar a cidade."

"Que excelente desculpa," ela disse, acompanhando os passos rápidos que ele dava. "Vai ensaiando. Alice sabe ser bem chata quando quer."

"Jasper vai ajuda-la a entender. Essa banda cover do Rolling Stones é realmente muito boa. E o bar é perto, eles sempre podem ir pra lá quando acordarem."

Entretanto, não foram. Não foram, porque Alice e Jasper eram espertos o suficiente para saber que o casal – para ser o casal, em primeiro lugar – precisava passar algum tempo sozinho para que conseguisse se conhecer e reconhecer o que estava explícito em cada palavra e olhar trocado.

Os dois beberam – e Edward ensinou seu famoso truque para não se embebedar, decepcionando Bella pela simplicidade de um copo de água e algo doce entre cada garrafa de cerveja -, dançaram e se beijaram a noite inteira. É claro que ficaram tímidos no início, mas o álcool e a intimidade foi ajudando a fazer com que os dois perdessem a vergonha de pedir novos beijos e de se entregar a cada novo encontro de lábios sem se preocupar com o que os outros presentes achariam.

E, bom, Alice e Jasper fingiram dormir quando Bella e Edward, acreditando piamente estarem sendo silenciosos, entraram batendo todas as portas, esbarrando em cada móvel, trombando em todas as paredes com intuito de não atrapalha-los. O intuito, entretanto, mudou para "não envergonha-los" quando o barulho dos gemidos e da cama batendo na parede foi motivo de reclamação dos vizinhos no outro dia.

 _(O tempo voava para os dois...)_

"É tudo de pedra!"

Edward riu da constatação de Bella, mas assentiu. Era verdade.

"Faz parte do clima da cidade. E do país, na verdade."

"Essa também é medieval?"

Edward olhou para cima, fitando a _Cathedral of Our Lady Assumed into Heaven and St Nicholas_. Ele apertou a mão de Bella em sua própria e beijou os nós frios dos dedos dela.

"Não. Essa foi aberta nos anos de 1960. Meus pais contam que vieram na inauguração. O material e a arquitetura foi para harmonizar com todo o resto."

"Faz sentido. A gente pode ir lá dentro?"

Ele assentiu e a puxou pela mão.

Aquele era mais um dos destinos que os dois iam juntos. Quase sem querer, Edward havia se tornado o guia oficial de Bella na Irlanda, e com ela havia visitado lugares que ele não pensou em ir quando planejou a viagem em primeiro lugar.

 _(E nem todo o tempo do mundo seria o bastante...)_

Muitos lugares, muitos dias. Poucos dias restavam. E isso o deixava frustrado e ligeiramente angustiado. Ele precisaria voltar a Londres em três dias. Tentara adiar, mas a reunião da qual participaria no dia seguinte à sua partida era importante demais para perder.

Bella havia tentado fazer o mesmo, mas o escritório não podia abrir mão dela quando a temporada de declaração de renda chegava. Alice a havia consolado no dia anterior, e aconselhado que ela aproveitasse da melhor forma possível os dias que restavam na Irlanda. Bella confessou à amiga que a invejava por ter se mudado para aquele lugar. Com um humor que Bella não havia compreendido muito bem, Alice respondeu que o motivo que a levou a se mudar para a Irlanda – Jasper - não faria o mesmo por Bella.

Ela fingiu não ter ficado magoada com aquela constatação.

O conselho de Alice, todavia, foi válido. Nos dias que se seguiram, Bella deixou-se ser carregada por todos os cantos por Edward.

Contudo, o último passeio tinha sido o mais especial de todos: reproduzindo a maneira como se conheceram, Bella e Edward saíram juntos para fotografar a cidade. Não chovia, mas as cores vivas da cidade agora tinham outro apelo.

Ambos fingiram não notar as tentativas furtivas vindas de ambos para congelar a imagem um do outro.

 _(Os dias vividos a dois provavam que a eternidade é só um instante...)_

"Eu não queria ir embora..."

Edward suspirou ao ouvir as palavras de Bella.

"Eu também não."

Bella se virou na cama, o lençol preso sob os seios nus. Apoiou o queixo no peito de Edward e, depois de beija-lo exatamente onde seus batimentos se aceleravam, encarou-o.

"Passou rápido. E foi incrível."

Ele sorriu, sentindo a amargura na garganta. Acariciou o rosto dela, tentando memoriza-lo em detalhes.

"Obrigado por tudo, Bella. Te conhecer fez tudo muito mais especial."

 _Piegas_ , ela pensou. Piegas, mas extremamente verdadeiro. Apoiando as mãos na cama, ela se esticou sobre o corpo dele para beija-lo nos lábios por alguns instantes.

"Escreve uma música sobre mim e vou me sentir igualmente agradecida."

"Já está pronta."

E as atividades que vieram a seguir foram intensificadas pela sinceridade daquelas palavras.

 _(Ela já quis ser de tudo...)_

O rosto de Bella era firme, e não mostrava o quanto seu coração se apertava enquanto ela arrastava a mala pelo aeroporto. Alice já havia se despedido dela no portão de embarque, então ela não podia mais praticar a estratégia que adotara até aqui: ocupar-se em fazer a amiga falar para não deixar que a tristeza pela despedida de Edward e de suas férias a entristecesse. Sem Alice, com a passagem nas mãos e com a mala pesada com todas as lembranças que Edward a fez comprar, ficava impossível.

Ele estava indo embora hoje também. Por isso, não pode trazê-la ao aeroporto. Seu voo também era pela manhã, então os dois nem mesmo puderam passar sua última noite na Irlanda juntos. Ela suspirou forte, não gostando de estar pensando naquilo. A partir de agora, ela estava voltando à vida normal, e Edward não fazia parte dessa vida. Infelizmente.

Quer dizer, infelizmente somente porque-

"Ei! Eu sou invisível, por acaso? Estou te chamando há tempos!"

O grito que Bella deu assustou às pessoas na fila de embarque, mas aquilo não foi nada perto da cena que veio a seguir, afinal, pular no pescoço de um homem, jogando a mala para trás e beija-lo como se os dois estivessem sozinhos era um pouco pior do que um grito.

Porém, bem, era Edward.

Edward?

"O que você está fazendo aqui?!"

"Indo pra casa? E você?"

Ela arfou.

"Você também mora em Londres?!"

O sorriso de Edward quase rasgou seu rosto inteiro. Não precisou resposta. Os dois gargalharam baixo antes de se beijarem novamente.

"Você não é invisível," ela sussurrou contra a boca dele, referindo-se à primeira frase dita por ele quando a viu, "Mas, eu já quis ser. Inclusive agora. Porque está todo mundo olhando."

 _(E até sonhou em ser piloto de avião...)_

"Piloto de avião?" ele perguntou, sentando-se na poltrona ao lado dela. Agradeceu novamente à senhora que havia concordado em trocar de assento com ele, enquanto Bella colocava suas próprias malas de mão no bagageiro. "É sério?"

"Sério. Quis ser aeromoça, mas a minha estatura me eliminou do processo. Então eu quis ser piloto!" respondeu rindo, sentando-se na poltrona, "Deve ser legal."

Edward fez uma careta.

"Eu odeio voar."

Bella revirou os olhos, entrelaçando seus dedos nos dele.

"Vou segurar a sua mão, tá? Fica tranquilo".

Era para ser uma piada, mas Edward não riu do jeito que ela esperava. Torcendo os lábios, ele observou as mãos dos dois juntos.

 _(Finalmente alcançou o céu no instante em que ele lhe pediu a mão...)_

A voz do piloto interrompeu suas próximas palavras, e em seguida os tripulantes pediam a colocação dos cintos. Quando o avião começou a se movimentar, Bella estendeu a mão.

"Me dá a sua mão, mocinho. Vai ficar tudo bem."

Edward riu e mordeu o lábio inferior. Foi interrompido quando o avião empinou-se no ar, e apertou a mão de Bella involuntariamente. Ela não riu, contrariando o que ele esperava. Usou o dedão para acariciar a mão dele e encostou a cabeça em seu ombro.

"Você é..." ele riu, "incrível o que aconteceu. Sei lá. Casa comigo."

 _(Três letras, ela respondeu)_

"Não."

Edward riu mais alto.

"Não?"

"Não," ela riu novamente, "Você não fez o menor sentido em sua última fala, meu bem."

Ele assentiu, fechando os olhos.

"Estou nervoso. Avião e tal."

Ela sorriu, acariciando a mão dele com a sua livre.

"Não se preocupe, já passou o pior. Agora parece que estamos parados no ar."

Ele assentiu e deixou a mão dela rir. Suspirou fundo e soltou a respiração pela boca.

"Casa comigo?"

Bella arqueou as sobrancelhas.

 _(Na mais linda música se transformou sua voz...)_

 _"_ _She says no, she says no, I don't want to. He expects it to be easy…"_

Edward abriu a boca com o fôlego preso na garganta, surpreso. Riu em seguida, e apertou a mão dela novamente.

"Você ouviu mesmo a música do Pearl Jam."

"Uma pessoa legal me indicou," ela lhe lançou uma piscadela, "Mas, você vai ter que me convencer a me casar com você. Sabe, a minha mãe tem horror a casamentos e trabalhou a minha mente nisso por anos."

Assentindo enquanto ria, Edward levou a mão dela aos seus lábios.

"Sou persistente."

 _(Enfim não haveria mais qualquer fragmento de vida vivido a sós)_

* * *

 **Espero que vocês tenham gostado! Deixa pra mim seu comentário!**

 **Músicas citadas: Ela/Ele - Sandy**

 **Saying No - Pearl Jam**


End file.
